After Hours Lauren
by EchoEveMorrow
Summary: Set during 1x06. My version of Bo's "control practice" with Lauren in the Dal. Cute, sexy, brieftly angsty Doccubus. Lauren's POV.


**I was displeased with the way this scene turned out. I loved the direction it was headed, but Bo had to go and think with her head again. So I decided to share how it went down in my head.**

We reclined, leaning sideways on the couch, facing each other as she tells me I need to lose control more often.

"No," I reply, teasingly stern. "We're here to work on you **gaining** control." I smirk and she mock groans, resting both of her hands on the side of her thigh and fixes her gaze on me again, with a look almost predatory.

All those shots now seem like a bad idea. I'm more attracted to her than ever and I know she knows I want her. And I can feel myself getting stupidly brave and flirty.

"Come on." I urge, still upholding the pretense of a "lesson in self-control" when I'm doing this for a mostly selfish reason. She pauses, only briefly, before agreeing and turning her body more in line with mine.

She raises her eyebrows and, with mock arrogance, asks "Are you ready for this?" I look down at her hands before extending one of my own, palm up, while the other continues to support my head.

We both let out short, nervous laughs before her expression turns grave. I can tell she's already trying to control herself. She gently lays her palm in mine and I immediately feel heat and arousal rush through every vein in my body, pumping through me like blood.

My breath begins coming in short bursts and I swallow hard, never breaking eye contact with this beautifully sexy woman.

"You feel that?" she inquires, not a hint of humor or confidence in her voice. I'm beginning to lose control as I feel another surge of arousal hit me. It's like a tidal wave and I'm all too willing to drown.

Air hisses in through my teeth as I stare again at our connected hands. Just skin touching skin in such an innocent way and suddenly I wonder if she knows how wet I am. I can hear my heartbeat pounding loudly in my ears as I drop my other hand, no longer needing the support and gasp out a breathy "Yeah…now focus on what you're feeling."

It seemed as though her breaths were getting shorter as well and I was almost certain she wanted me too.

"Hungry" she nearly growled.

My heartbeat got louder as we both started leaning in, my eyes dropping immediately to her lips and my free arm draping across the back of the couch.

Another wave of arousal flared and I was all but blind with lust. I could feel her heat as her face drew nearer. I could taste her breath as it hit my lips in short puffs. I was so ready to kiss her…and then I felt her hand pull away.

Her movements were jerky and startled, it was clear her goal had been impeded by sudden anxiety. She completely detangled herself from me, putting at least a foot between our bodies as she mumbled "This is crazy. I can't do this. Once I start feeding, I can't stop."

I was so frustrated. Sexually and as a teacher… mostly sexually. But I was gentle with my words. I wanted her to feel comforted, not guilty. "Yes, you can. You just have to start believing it." She looked at me with hope and slight apprehension. "You're ready, Bo."

She looked from me to the floor and back before a look of simultaneous determination and terror adorned her features. She slowly leaned toward me again, my heart reacting accordingly at the thought of her kissing me, though not completely settling when her destination was obviously not my lips. She whispered to me, just loud enough for me to hear over the standard bar noise, before getting up and heading outside…

"Meet me in the car."

I shivered and stood to follow. If she was nervous in a crowded bar, how did she think she would fair completely alone in an alley with me?

My doubtful thoughts ceased as soon as I stepped outside. Bo was there in an instant, pressing her body flush to mine and pushing me up against the cold wall of Trick's PUBLIC establishment with her hands on either side of my head.

I could see her hunger, the bright blue glow shining in what were once her stunning dark eyes. She stared longingly at my lips as she slowly descended upon them. She was a centimeter away, maybe two, when I stopped her.

"Wait." I couldn't believe the word had left my trembling lips. I'd wanted this since the day they'd brought her to my lab. I wanted her so much more right now, but I had a better idea.

The blue in her eyes had disappeared completely as she tugged lightly on her bottom lip with her teeth, her worry showing almost as blatantly as her arousal.

I didn't say another word as I used my hands to gently shove off the wall and nudged her back with my hips. She bit her lip harder, hard enough to appear painful, and grabbed my hand, letting me lead her silently to her car.

My steps were hurried and hers weren't far behind, the alcohol previously in our systems seemingly forgotten. Reaching her car, I was startled to notice the doors weren't locked until I remembered she wasn't human. To add to the weirdness of the night, the realization didn't scare me at all. If anything, for some strange reason I could ponder later, it made me want her more.

I laid across her back seat and gestured for her to accompany me. She complied quickly, straddling my hips with ease even in such tiny confines, and slammed the door behind her.

Alone at night in such close quarters changed the circumstances substantially. Our earlier reluctance and nerves made a reappearance. She stayed hovered above me on her hands and knees, too afraid to make a move. So I did the dumb thing - dumb considering what she was - and made it for her.

I leaned up on my elbows, bringing our faces impossibly close, and stared into her eyes, asking silently for permission. When a faint blue appeared in her eyes and her breathing became incredibly shallow, I took this as a confirmation and closed the distance.

Her lips were softer than I'd imagined, and so was her kiss. All the earlier sexual tension had increased tenfold, the bursts of arousal coming nearly incessantly. I guessed she was nearing a feed. Again, I was startled by my lack of aversion. Her tongue ran roughly over my bottom lip and I granted her access.

Two things happened simultaneously, my lungs began burning - a sharp tugging emanating from my chest - and my whole body went rigid as I had the most intense, but random, orgasm I'd ever experienced. The pleasure never seemed to stop, even overpowering the burning, which quickly ebbed once my body finally went limp.

000

I noticed tears on my face, quickly realizing they weren't my own. The burning I remembered feeling in my chest was filled with something warm. This heat wasn't painful, quite the opposite. It felt like home was left with just confusion.

"Lauren?" came a meek voice. I'd never heard Bo sound so distressed. I sat up quickly and laid a comforting hand on her cheek. Her tears had stopped, but her pain clearly had not.

"Bo, it's okay… whatever happened… I'm okay now." I tried assuring her.

"I don't know what I did. I was feeding and could tell it was too much. I stopped myself, but not in time. You couldn't breathe. And I… I kept telling you how sorry I was and… that I loved you. I went to kiss you and it was like… it felt like I gave you my chi. You're alive. And I don't know how I did it."

As thankful as I was to be alive, my brain hadn't moved past the accidental admission of love. Bo was still talking, apologizing mostly, but her words barely registered. I abruptly ceased her verbal attempt at atonement by crushing our lips together.

She looked at me, so afraid and confused.

"I love you too." I pressed my lips against hers lightly again and battled my urge to say 'I told you so'. Instead I opted for "And I knew you could do it."

The pain on Bo's face was completely gone and replaced with a breathtaking smile. A kind of happiness I'd never seen on her before. And I knew that I always wanted to be the reason for that happiness. For as long as she'd have me.

**I'm not sure how I feel about this story now that it's finished. Well, what better way to make an opinion about your things than get feedback from strangers? Haha. So… review, reread, and all that junk.**


End file.
